Family Honour
by tari-chan
Summary: PG13 ficy. YaixChaud ficy. Daddy’s little girl, Yai Ayano is a strongwilled young lady who values her family’s honour. What happens when a certain blueeyed guy enters the picture? chapter 6 up. Completed
1. Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man NT Warrior.

AN: this is a PG-13 ficy.

Daddy's little girl, Yai Ayano has everything a girl could ever dream of. Strong-willed and valuing her family's honour with the most expensive restaurant, She Shoote. What happens when a certain blue-eyed guy enters the picture? Even worst what happens when Yai is told of an engagement she has with the blue-eyed guy? Will their feelings blossom or sour between the two that are engaged?

Family honour

"Miss Yai, if you don't get out of the shower. You'll be late for your own birthday party that you made reservations for in that expensive restaurant, She Shoote."

"All right, all ready. Just let me have five more minutes." Yai replies running her fingers though her long blond hair as the water from the shower tap sprinkled on her head. Her pet, Glide sighs in defeat.

While downstairs in the dinning room is Yai's father sitting at the table in deep thought. "Master Ayano, it is Miss Yai's sixteenth birthday." The butler replies.

Mr. Ayano groans with his eyes closed. He re-opens his eyes. "Yes, I know."

"Then are you going to tell Miss Yai?"

"I want to." Mr. Ayano lifts up his head looking at his butler. "But..."

Yai gets out of the shower and wraps a light green towel around her body. "Now what should I wear?" Yai thinks out loud grabbing her pet walking out of the bathroom and into her room. Yai places down her pet on her dresser. Opening her closet that revealed a lot of dresses in all the rainbow colors.

"Miss Yai, I think a pure snowy white would look genuine on you."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely, Miss Yai."

"Alright." Yai grabs her pure snowy white silk dress that has sparkles glittering on it. "And I'll pick these shoes." She replies grabbing her black shiny boots.

The phone rings as the butler goes and answers it. "Hello." He starts.

I cannot tell her, it will ruin her life. Mr. Ayano ponders to himself inside his mind.

"Master Ayano, the phone is for you." The butler bows.

Mr. Ayano takes the phone. "Hello, Mr. Ayano here... Yes... Yes... Yes... No, not yet... Yes... Yes, I know... Okay at dinner on Friday.... Thank you." Mr. Ayano hands the phone back to his butler. "It was about..." He trails off.

"Yes, I understand."

"Hello, Daddy." A young blonde with curls in her hair was walking into the dinning room. Yai wore a pure snowy white sparkly dress with red shoes; over her dress she wore a red thin sweater. She took a seat across her father and observed his expression that was on his face. "Father, is something wrong?"

Her father shook his head. "No, my dear. It's nothing."

"Oh, I see." Yai frowns looking at her plate. "Then, it would be all right if I go to She Shoote with my friends to celebrate my sixteenth birthday?" She asks. Her father nodded. "Thank you." Yai gets off the table and walks out of the dinning room.

Yai gets into her yellow limo and drives off. Mr. Ayano watches her as she leaves with a depressed expression.

"Miss Yai, what is troubling you?" Glide asks.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm all right." Yai replies forcing a smile and turns to the window as she's in deep thought.

"Hey, Lan, Melyu, Dex, Tori." Yai greets getting out of the yellow limo.

"Hey, Yai." The group greets her. Yai smiles.

"Miss Yai, if we don't leave. Someone will take the emperor's room." Glide informs.

"All right." Yai puffs. "Well, you all heard what Glide said. We better get going." Yai cheerfully smiles as everyone gets into the yellow limo.

Once Yai and her friends arrive at She Shoote. "Good day, Miss Ayano." Greets the manager.

"Good day to you, too."

"The emperor's room is waiting for you with an extra guest that arrived a half an hour earlier, Miss Ayano."

"An extra guest?" Yai asked puzzled.

"Gosta, that meal was cold and soggy." A deep voice said.

"Chaud." Lan shouts pointing at the guy. Yai's eyes widen as she lifts up her head meeting the cold cerulean eyes.

"Chaud, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you are the one."

Chaud casually walks down the steps and halts looking down at the blonde. "You're late." He said putting his hands into his pants pockets. "Well, I cannot expect too much from a third rate company." He replies.

"Third rate?" Yai asks.

Chaud ignores her as he walks past Yai and her friends.

Yai snaps out of her daze and turns around. "Hey buster." Yai starts walking right behind him. "What do you mean 'I'm late'?" She asks as Chaud turns around meeting her chestnut eyes. "I didn't even invite you and why would I?"

So naïve. Chaud thinks placing his hands on her forehead. "If you don't calm down, that stress mark is going to burst." Chaud said removing his finger off her forehead and walks away. "See you, Miss Big Forehead."

Yai growls. "Chaud, you stuck up jerk."

"Come on, Yai." Melyu forces a smile. "Let's go enjoy ourselves and not think about..."

"Melyu don't even say his name right now." Yai shot an ice-glare at Melyu.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's chow down some grub." Lan complains.

Hours passed when Yai parted away from her friends, while riding her yellow limo. "Miss Yai, wasn't that a fantastic birthday party you and your friends had?" Glide breaks the silence.

"Yea, I guess." Yai was in deep thought looking out her window.

"Are you still thinking of what Chaud said?"

Yai turns rosy cheeked. "Glide, as if I'd think of that stuck up jerk."

"I was only asking, Miss Yai."

"Well, I wasn't." Yai puffs. "If you are really nosey. I'll tell you why I'm in deep thought. I was thinking about why my father was so sad. It's not like him to be sad on my birthday." Yai explains looking at her pet. "He wanted to tell me something but something was holding him back and I want to find out what it is. "

"I see." Glide replies. "You are most thoughtful, Miss Yai."

"Why thank you, Glide you are so generous." Yai beams in delight.

"Miss Ayano, we are entering your family's mansion." The limo computer announces.

"Great." Yai said excited.

"I'm home." Yai walks inside the doors.

"Welcome home, Miss Ayano. How was your evening?" The butler greets taking her red thin sweater off.

"It went very well. Except, that jerk was there." Yai replies. "He said I was late for my own party. Can you believe that?"

"That's no good, Miss Ayano."

"Where is my father?"

"He's in the living room and he wants to talk to you right now."

"Good. I want to talk to him too." Yai walks into the living room where her father was sitting in his chair by the fireplace.

"Daddy, you wanted to see me?" Yai asked.

"Yes, Yai. Please take a seat."

Yai sits down on the other chair. "Yai, my dear sweet daughter. You know, I would do anything in my power to make you the happiest girl alive, right?"

"Yea."

"Well, honey. I think it's about time I tell you about your true inheritance of Ayano tech."

"My true inheritance?"

"Yes. It all began when my friend and I wanted to own big businesses and someday unite them together. Well, the true is..."

"Yes, go on. I'm listening."

"You are engaged to the heir of Blaze Quest."

"Chaud?" Yai asks in supreme shock. Her father nods. "Chaud... I'm engaged to Chaud Blaze... How could..." Yai faints over onto the floor.

AN: What do y'all think about this united idea of Blaze Quest and Ayano Tech.? I like the idea with these two together. A real lovely couple, Yai gets upset at Chaud's insults, while Chaud must find it amusing to insult Yai. Well, please read and review for me. Tell me what u think of the couple. Richshipping: YaixChaud. (I love that couple)


	2. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man NT Warrior.

AN: YaixChaud all the way. Sour with sweet to follow closely behind. Tell me what y'all think.

Family Honour:

Chapter 2

italics are flashbacks

"Huh?" The young blonde opens her chestnut eyes. "Where am I?" She asks looking around the room.

"Good morning, Miss Yai."

"Glide, what happened?"

"You fainted last night while your father was..."

"You're right." Yai sits up on her pink-sheet Queen-sized bed. "I dreamt that my father was telling me about my true inheritance to Ayano Tech. And get this, Glide. I dreamt that father told me I was engaged to that snob, Chaud from Blaze Quest. I'm relieved it was only a dream." She softly giggles.

"Miss Yai, but you are engaged to Chaud."

"What?" Yai asks as she stops laughing. She looks at her pet, Glide who nods his head. Yai gasps. She could feel the burning in her cheeks as they turned a little rosy. "It can't be." A blushing Yai falls back onto her bed. Hitting her head on her feather pillow. "It's not fair. I hate him." Yai turns over on her side.

"Miss Yai,"  
"Glide, just leave me alone." The blonde said getting up off her bed. Walking towards her window. She opens the pink blinds and opens her window breathing in the fresh breeze that was touching her burning cheeks. The blonde thinks to herself as she stares down at the nicely groomed ground.

Chaud's busy typing a new program. He starts to recall the day his father told him of his engagement to the young Ayano girl.

_"Son, now that you're in the sixth grade. Now you need to know your true inheritance of Blaze Quest." His father starts. _

"_My true inheritance?"_

"_Yes. And I think it's in your best interest to know that you are engaged to the heir of the game company, Ayano Tech. Her name is Yai."_

_Chaud's eyes shot open. "Ayano, Yai." He repeats._

_His father nods. "It's up to you to take care of your fiancée's business as well as our own business, Blaze Quest. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, father." _

"Chaud... Chaud..."

"Huh?" Chaud said getting out of his flashback of his father and his conversation. The white/black haired young man looks down at his pet, Protoman. "What is it, Protoman?"

"Chaud, is it ready?"

"Almost." Chaud resumes typing on his laptop. "There." He turns to his pet. "Let's check out how this new program works."

"All right."

This is terrible. Yai thinks in her head while sitting in her yellow limo. What am I going to do if the whole school finds out I'm engaged to the stuck-up jerk, Chaud? I'll be ruined. No even worst then that. I'll have to change schools, move out of...

"Miss Yai." Glide interrupts her thoughts.

Yai growls. "What is it, Glide?"

"We're arriving at your school."

"Great." Yai jumps out of her limo. She looks at her pet. "Now, Glide. Not a word to the others about me being engaged to what's his name. Okay?"

"Chaud?"

"Glide." Yai yells.

While in the lunchroom. The students are sitting around the table watching the news. Yai walks in noticing the students all watching the television. She sees her friends sitting on the couch chairs.

"Hey guys." Yai greets with a smile.

"Hey, Yai." Greets the group. Meylu had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend, Lan's arm, while Dex and Tori sat next to each other on the sofa.

"So, um..." Yai pauses as she opens her strawberry milkshake.

"Roberta is going to tell us about..." Lan trails off.

"Shush, Lan." Melyu playfully tugged at his arm. "It's starting."

"Hello, this is your reporter, Roberta speaking. In today's news the heirs of Blaze Quest and Ayano Tech are..."

Yai spits out her strawberry milkshake. Oh no. This cannot be happening to me.

The warning bell rings.

Thank goodness. Saved by the bell. Yai felt sweat running down her face.

"I wonder what's going on between the heirs of Blaze Quest and Ayano Tech?" a young pink-haired girl wonders talking to her group of friends as they leave the lunchroom.

"Yai, isn't that yours and Chaud's company?" Tori asked.

"It's nothing too much." Yai replies with a cheap smile. "It's just that we're planning on putting on a tournament."

"A tournament?" Lan asks. "Then count Mega Man and me in."

Yai's at her locker and bangs her head on the door. "Idiot. Idiot." She murmurs. "Why did I have to go and lie about that?" Yai lifts her head. "It's all because I don't want to lose my status, if people found out about my engagement. I would be the laughing stock."

Footsteps approached her. "Yai."

The blonde turns around and meets the cold-cerulean eyes. "Chaud, what do you want?" Yai looks away from him and pretends to resume herself in gathering her books from her locker.

"Why are you denying your inheritance, Yai?" Chaud asks. Yai ignores him. Chaud walks up to her locker and slams the locker shut having his hand on her locker door. "Why are you denying your inheritance, Yai?"

"Just leave me alone, Chaud. You wouldn't understand how I feel." Yai pushes his hand off her locker door and re-opens it.

Chaud places his hand on her locker door, closing it again. Yai's chestnut eyes burn with flames as she met up with the temptation of his cerulean eyes. "Careful, Yai. You'll bust your vain." Chaud places his finger on her forehead.

Yai slaps his hand away. "Chaud, I hate you. And you know what? I never wanted to be engaged to a guy, like you. Who thinks he's better than everyone and everyone else is below him. It was easier knowing I wasn't engaged to you, but now." Yai holds back her tears. "My world is upside-down because of you."

With that said Yai runs off leaving a flabbergasted Chaud behind. "I see." Chaud said closing his cerulean eyes.

Yai comes to a halt in the field. Why did I say those mean things to Chaud? I'm such an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Yai scolds herself. "I wonder if I should start over with Chaud. I better. It must be hard on him too. I didn't even consider his feelings towards our engagement. All I was thinking about my unsure feelings." Yai looks up at the puffy grey/white clouds. "Chaud..."

"Chaud? Chaud? Chaud?" Yai calls out looking around for Chaud. But Chaud is nowhere to be found. "I guess he left. Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to apologize."

"Welcome, home Miss Yai." Greets the butler.

"Thank you." Yai forces a weak smile. She felt her stomach was tied up in a not.

"Super is ready. It's your favourite."

While at the super table, Yai played with her food and sighs. "Yai, my dear. Is something wrong?"

Yai looks at her worried father. I cannot tell him what I said to Chaud. Yai looks down at her food. It was her favourite dish but her stomach was in such a not that she lost her appetite. "No. Father, may I be excused? I'm not really that hungry right now." She asks. Her father nods his head. "Thank you for dinner." The young blonde gets off the table walking up towards the stairs.

Yai enters her room and jumps onto her bed. She hugs her feather pillow and softly cries herself to sleep.

Chaud's busy on his laptop and recalls Yai's hurtful expression of being his fiancée.

_"Chaud, I hate you. And you know what? I never wanted to be engaged to a guy, like you. Who thinks he's better than everyone and everyone else is below him. It was easier knowing I wasn't engaged to you, but now." Yai holds back her tears. "My world is upside-down because of you."_

"Maybe this is all wrong?"

"What's wrong, Chaud?" Protoman asks. Chaud doesn't answer.


	3. Where is he?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man NT Warrior.

Family Honour

Chapter 3

"Yai Ayano?"

"Present." The young blonde raised her hand up.

The teacher nods her head looking at the list. "Chaud Blaze?" She lifts up her head. "Is there a Chaud Blaze here?"

"That show-off must be showing off his net navi, Protoman in some showdown just to prove he's the real champion. What a show-off he is. Not to mention a real jerk." Yai replies.

"He's not here." Tori said standing up. "I was in the Cafeteria earlier and Chaud wasn't there."

"What?" Yai asks folding her arms across her chest as the young brown haired guy looks up at her. "That's just not possible. He's always net battling."

Everyone looked at the rich and intelligent blonde. Yai turns a little rosy cheeked. "Yai, you seem to know a lot about Chaud." A red headed girl said with a smile that was curling up on her lips. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Yai turns bright red like a tomato. "No. No." She said. "There is nothing at all." A blushing blonde denies turning away from her classmates. "What could be between Chaud and me?"

"Now that you mention it." A guy with brown hair and a bandana said looking up at the ceiling. "My mother heard the reporter, Roberta say that both Ayano Tech. And Blaze Quest CEO want to unite with each other." Lan said as everyone looked at him. Yai had a sweat drop.

"Hey that's Yai's and Chaud's fathers' companies." Melyu said.

"That's right." Dex said.

"Do you suppose Chaud and Yai are…" Tori asked as everyone looked at the bashful Yai who was holding her head down.

"Yai, is that true?" Melyu asked. "Are you and Chaud really engaged?"

"No!" Yai shouts shocking everyone. "It's just a nasty rumor."


	4. Friday Part 1 of 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man NT Warrior.

AN: Keep in mind that chapter 3 is Monday and in this chapter it is Friday. And Chaud's been missing classes. Knotty boy. Anywayz, thank y'all for reviewing my YaixChaud story.

Family Honour.

Chapter 4

"Yai Ayano?"

"Present." Yai raises her hand.

"Chaud Blaze?"

Yai looks at the empty seat next to her. A frown approaches up on her face. Chaud, where are you? She questions in her mind as she forces herself to sit forward as the teacher spoke writing down on the black board. The blonde stares out the window while the teacher was talking. Chaud… She laid her head down on her desk as she slowly closes her eyes. She thinks back on the last time she saw him.

"_Careful, Yai. You'll bust your vain." Chaud places his finger on her forehead._

_Yai slaps his hand away. "Chaud, I hate you. And you know what? I never wanted to be engaged to a guy, like you. Who thinks he's better than everyone and everyone else is below him. It was easier knowing I wasn't engaged to you, but now." Yai holds back her tears. "My world is upside-down because of you."_

Yai gasps. I left him in shock. Could that be it?

"Is something the matter, Miss Ayano?" The teacher asks. The bell rings. "That's it for today. Remember to read Romeo and Juliet chapters 1-5 for the weekend."

While in the lunchroom, Yai is sitting down staring into deep space.

"Miss. Yai, is something bothering you?"

"Oh, Glide." Yai sighs picking up her PET.

"What is the matter?"

Yai groans. "Chaud's been missing all week."

"I see."

"It's not that I care."

"Uh huh."

Yai ice-glares at the net navi, Glide. "I'm serious. It's just that it's so unlike him to miss a whole week of classes."

"So are you saying you're worried about him?"

"Glide!" She yells. "He's my nemesis."

"Maybe he caught a flu or a cold."

Yai laughs. "Yeah right, Glide. If you haven't noticed Chaud's too full of himself to caught some cold because he is cold."

"Maybe you should check up on him."

"I don't care about him."

"Than why are you worrying about him?"

"I… I…" Yai trails off. "Never mind."

"Miss Yai, you can fool everyone else but not me. I know how much you like him." Glide said in a gentle voice. "Why don't you go check up on Chaud after school today?"

"I guess, I should check up on him."

The blonde was just outside a huge building. "Here I go." Yai whispers walking into the huge building that read Blaze Quest.

"Hello, welcome to Blaze Quest where the fun never ends." A hostess greets the young blonde at the door. The young Yai warmly smiles as she walks up to the secretary.

"Can I help you, Miss?" The secretary lady asks pushing up her glasses on her nose as she starts typing on the computer.

"Yes, is Chaud Blaze in a meeting?" Yai asks.

"Yes, he is." She said in a snobbish voice.

"I'll go in to see him." Yai said walking around the counter to the door.

"Miss, he's not in."

"Not here?"

"Mr. Chaud Blaze is out of town on a business trip. And will be back for this evening's date."

Yai's chestnut eyes widen. She blinks. "I see." The blonde said in relief. "Thank you." She bows politely as she leaves the building.

AN: Have a very Merry Christmas.


	5. Friday Part 2 of 2

Chapter 5

The evening came really fast. Maids all over were racing around for items in order to please their young princess. Rushing here. Rushing there.

Staring into the mirror's reflection, her chestnut eyes spoke out her feelings. She felt her stomach twist into a knot. A hair dresser maid was purming her young miss is long blond hair. Busy chatting away to her young miss. Yai couldn't pay attention as she could not shake off the uneasiness she felt.

Tieing a ponytail in her hair, the maid backs up. A hand grabs Yai's chin, turning her head as another maid begins placing on some lipstick. Eye shadow. Eye liner. And other types of make-up.

Turned around in the chair after a while. Yai notices another two maids waiting just outside her change room. The young girl that was wrapped in a green towel walks up to the change room. Behind her change room, Yai tosses her green towel over. A maid softly tosses over the summer orange dress.

Moments later, Yai steps out of the change room. "Miss Yai, you look very fabulous." Her maids all said, bowing.

Looking at his watch, Mr. Ayano looks over at his butler. "Honestly, what is taking Yai so long?"

"I cannot be sure, Sir."

"Father." A young feminine voice said. The two men lift up their heads. The young blonde smiles, placing her hand down on the stair railing. Casually walking down the high staircase.

"Yai, my dear. You look very lovely." Mr. Ayano told his daughter as she reaches down to the main floor.

"Oh, Father."

"Here, Miss Yai. Your jacket." A maid said as she slips on the jacket on her young miss. Two other maids bend down, placing on her yellow sandals.

"Shall we go?" Her father asks, as the three maids back away. Yai nods as they leave out the door.

While, sitting in the Emperor's room in She Shoote. The fathers start talking business. Laughing loud.

Yai clinged her hands together, having her head down. Slowly, she lifts up her head to have a sneak peek of her fiancee. Appearing calm, Chaud has his eyes closed while drinking. Her chestnut eyes narrow and her lips puff out. Pouting.

How can Chaud be so calm? Doesn't he feel any sense of emotion? Such as fear. He's just a stuck up, emotionless jerk. Just look at how casually calm he's being as our fathers make up our life plans for us. Doesn't he even care that our fathers are just using us as pawns for their little fantasy worlds?

Flash opening his cerulean eyes, he looks at the blonde. Gaspping, Yai quickly glances down. Placing his glass down, he continues to stare at her. Yai could feel his piercive gaze cut right through her. Feeling pressure arise, her cheeks start burning.

Chaud kept his gaze on his young fiancee. Mr. Blaze looks over at his son. Nudging Chaud's shoulder, Chaud sidelong glances at his father. "Chaud, why don't you entertain your young bride-to-be?"

Shivering. Yai felt her stomach twist into a knot, again. A shadow over laps her, Yai lifts up her head. A hand is held out to her. "Would you like to have this dance, Yai?" He asks. Staring astomished. She stares at his hand that was being held out to her. Taking his hand. The two walk over to the dance floor.

Mr. Blaze watches the two. "Your daughter, Yai is very shy. Tell me. How long did she find out about the engagement?"

Mr. Ayano places down his cup. "Two weeks."

"Um... Chaud..." Yai starts, as they dance.

"Hm."

Lifting up her head. Eye contact. "About what I said. You see, I was very upset."

Shrugging his shoulders. Brushing it off. He twirls her around and into his chest. "I know. It didn't bother me." He said. Yai puffs. Slightly chuckling. "That looks really suits you better. You make your big forehead smaller than it usually is, Miss Big Forehead. With those little wrinks on your forehead, your forehead does look a bit smaller."

Stomping onto his foot, Yai rushes off the dance floor. Pulling up her chair.

"Yai, what is the matter?"

"Nothing." Yai lies with her eyes closed. "I just want to drink some spicy strawberry milk." She told her father. "Waiter."

"Yes, miss."

"Get me an XL spicy strawberry milk. And make it snappy."

"Yes." The waiter said walking away.

Yai opens her chestnut eyes. Her nemise pulls out his chair and sits down. Having a smile on his face. Feeling irriated, Yai looks away from her groom-to-be.

"What is going on, Chaud?" Mr. Blaze asks, turning to his son.

Sidelong glancing at his father. "Yai and I were just talking about what we're going to call our big foreheaded children."

The fathers laugh. Yai swings her foot, hitting Chaud's leg. "Now. Now, Yai. No need to get all moody just because things are not going your princess type way."

Standing up. Slapping her hands down on the table. "Chaud, I'm not..."

"Yai, behave yourself." Mr. Ayano scolds his daughter.

The young girl glares at her groom-to-be. This isn't over, Chaud.

"I'm honestly sorry about Yai's behavior. It's not like her to be all hot-headed like this." Mr. Ayano said.

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Blaze assures. "She's just getting little wedding jidders."

"Yea. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about her little teen girl issues that she's dealing with." Chaud instates.

"Teen girl issues?" The fathers ask.

"Yea. But I'm sure that Miss Big Forehead will cool down after she cools off outside." Chaud said. Yai ice-glares at the smirking guy.

Later that evening back at her mansion. Yai is busy yelling and screaming inside her room as to how much she despises her nemise, Chaud. Calling him a heartless idiot. A stuck up snob.

Flopping onto her bed, she stares up at her ceiling. "I hate my life. Why did I have to be engaged to a stuck-up creep like that moron?"

Shifting her body to the side. She sees her pink cordless phone. Closing her eyes annoyed, she sits up. "I cannot sleep. I'm going to burn off some steam." Yai said, picking up her pink phone. Dialing a number. Placing her phone onto her ear. Dial tones. A click.

"Hello?" A voice greets on the other line.

Chaud's busy typing on his lapbtop as the phone rings. "Hello?" He greets.

Tbc...

Tari-chan: Hello all. Sorry about the extreme late update. Had lots of exams. Well, tell me how u like this ficy so far. Good cliff hanger huh? Who is Yai and Chaud talking too? Find out in the next chapter. See u. Plz r&r for lil' ol' me. thankx.


	6. Wedding day?

Family Honour

Chapter six

By Tari-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or its characters.

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long, long time. I was busy with my personal life.

The story so far is that Yai finds out that she is engaged to Chaud b/c their fathers want to unite their business for a better one. It's a lot of trouble for the two to get along. The two share their first dance. Since it took me so long, I'll make it four years ahead so they can get married. (Yai-20 and Chaud-24)

Family Honour

Chapter six.

Wedding day?

Yai gasps, hanging up the phone covering her mouth. _I dailed his number instead of Melyu's. Please don't call back. Please don't call back._ Yai panicks, pleading in her mind. She exhals, after the phone doesn't ring. Then, it rings bring the youth into a panic. _It's him._

"Hello, this is the message box for 'Yai Ayano'. Please leave a message after the tone. beep. beep." Her message operater answers.

"Hello, Yai. I know you just cannot get enough of me."

"Why you..." Yai growls, squeezing her phone in her hand.

"I love you too hun. But I have to work right now. I'll be by to tuck you into bed later."

Yai presses her thumb on the speaker and yells into the phone. "I don't need you to come tuck me in, you big jerk." She hangs up the phone, knowing deep down he is just smiling that he got her to pick up the phone.

Chaud hears the dail tone, smiling that his young bride-to-be will make is life worth living for as she will keep him on his toes. He silently wondered, pushing back on his chair. His mind drifts off to the children they will have and the grandchildren they will have. He smirks, shaking his head to dismiss those thoughts. "I have to get back to work." He leans forward to type on his computer. His eyes glance at the photo of their first dance four years ago.

"It seems the little duckling grew into a lovely swan." He felt anxious to marry her as she didn't have that childhood look, yet she still had her temper. He could handle her temper as he always out-spoke her with calling her 'Miss Big-forehead'. He slightly chuckles at the anguish expressions that she gave him. Then, his mind slips to a memory where they were alone in the elevator. He believed she followed him there when she was just there cooling off by drinking strawberry milkshake.

"I cannot wait for tomorrow when we will say 'I do'." He resumes to type a thoughtful vow that he would annouce the entire croud tomorrow.

Yai sits down on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. _Tomorrow, I will no longer be a single woman. Tomorrow, I will be a married woman._ She combs her blonde tresses behind her ear. "I guess, I should be happy. I am going to make Father really happy." _This is the moment I have dreaded those last four years of my everyday life. I have to follow through or risk of being disowned._ "I will learn to love him. I am sure I will."

The next day:

Yai is standing outside the church, re-thinking her motives. "I have no choice." She sighs, closing her eyes. "I have to follow through with the union even if I am terrorfied."

"Yai." A deep voice said, walking up to her. He rests his hands on her shoulders. "I know this is hard but try to understand. This is the day that we have all been waiting for."

Yai looks over her shoulders, sadly at her father. "Yes, I understand. I will not let you down." She said, feeling his lips touch her forehead.

"Thank you, Yai. You do not know how much this means to me."

_I know how much it means to you._ Yai thought, nodding her head as her father left for inside to arrange the scene for the wedding. Yai sighs, combing her tresses behind her ear.

"Miss Big-forehead." A deep voice said, wrapping his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder blade.

Yai makes a tsking sound, turning her head from him. "What do you want Chaud? Can't you see I'm busy?"

He frowns at his bride-to-be is upset. He releases her from his hold as he circles around her to grab hold of her hands. "Yai, I know I am not the perfect man for you and you are not the perfect woman for me."

Yai opens her mouth to counter-attack his insult. She felt his warm fingers on her lips to silence her for a while longer.

"I will work very hard to make your dreams come true." He lowers his head, hiding his flushed face. "I want to make you happy." He lowers his head down to hers.

Yai turns her head from him. "Didn't you know? It is bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding, Chaud."

"My apology, Yai. I didn't know." He lifts her hand to his lips. "I look forward to tucking you into bed."

Yai felt shivers run up her spine at the sensual voice he used. "Chaud, what is wrong with you?"

Chaud doesn't answer, walking away from her. He places his hands in his pockets, ignoring her calls.

"Chaud, answer me." Yai yells, running after him. As she places her hand on his shoulder. He swirls around grabbing both of wrists. "Chaud?" Her brown eyes widen at his strange behavior.

His dark blue eyes gazed deeply into her fearful brown eyes. "I love you, Yai Ayano." He told her, releasing her and turning around to walk away. _When did I fall in love with a third rate heiress?_

"Chaud?" Yai whispers, watching him disappear from her sight. She didn't know what to make of the mature Chaud that would call her 'Miss Big-forehead' in those youthful days. _When and how did Chaud fall in love with me? _She wondered.

An hour later. (Sorry, never been at a wedding only watch it from movies.)

The bells ring as the groom and bride run out the doors to their white limo. Chaud opens the door for his newly webbed wife. Yai stops before entering the limo, having her back to the crowd. She tosses up the boquet of flowers into the air and the lucky girl was her good friend, Melyu. Lan and Melyu exchange looks and slightly turn away with rosy cheeks.

Yai waves to her family and friends as she enters into the limo. Chaud casually waves his hand to the crowd as he enters the limo, closing the door. A few youngsters chase after the limo as it drove off down the streets of town.

Yai and Chaud look at each other as they lost their young pursuers. They stared at each other for quite awhile.

"I still adore that big forhead of yours." He teases, brushing her blond tresses from her forehead to peck a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Yai."

"I-I love you,too. I am sorry that I was so afraid." Yai bashfully admits for the first time. She leans her head up to his face. Her lips met his for a split second. "Chaud, when did we fall in love?"

"We feel in love when we first danced. At least, that is when I fell in love."

"I guess, I was just shy to admit my feeling until you admited first."

He places his curled finger on her lowered chin, lifting her face up to meet his eyes. "It's alright, Yai. I was nervous, too." He licks his lips, anxiously, inching closer to her. "Then, I saw how wonderful you look right now and I know everything will be alright. We are both from rich families."

Yai nods, allowing his hand to rest behind her slender neck. She watched him in closer to her face. She closes her eyes as their lips met in a passionate kiss. _This is my family honour. _

AN: I know it was kinda rushed but what can I say. At least, I completed it with a happy ending. I could have made it into a sad ending but then again that wouldn't be listed as romantic, right? Okay, this is the last chapter. enjoy. bye bye.


End file.
